1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electrolyte and in particular to an electrolyte for lithium ion battery, fabrication method thereof, and a lithium ion battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion batteries are mainly composed of a cathode of lithium alloy oxide, an electrolyte, and an anode of carbon material, lithium metal and oxides thereof. The lithium ion batteries are mainly applied in computers, communication, and consumer electronic (3C) product applications such as cell phones, laptop computers, digital cameras, and video cameras, and are secondarily applied in power lithium cells for electric vehicles to provide high power density.
Nevertheless, the electrolyte in the lithium ion batteries may easily be decomposed into gases such as carbon dioxide due to high temperature and over charging, thereby causing swelling issues and degrading cycling life thereof. In addition, conventional anode materials such as mesocarbon microbeads (MCMBs) and graphite electrodes may be easily peeled off from the cathode due to co-intercalation effects between the electrolyte and the lithium ions (Li+), thereby degrading cycling life of the batteries and increasing irreversible capacities.